PRNS - Eclipse Rangers
by ShadowKalia20
Summary: Lothor gets fed up with the Rangers and summons two new rangers to the fight, The Eclipse rangers. Will the rangers find a way to defeat them or will Lothor finally destroy the rangers once and for all? I wrote this back in 2003 when I was 13 and the show was on the air. I hope you all enjoy it! Also, the rating may change as the story goes on.
1. Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my OC characters. Everything else belongs to Saban. ****Lucky bastards.. *pouts* Anyways, enjoy the fiction!**

**PART ****1**

**~ Lothor's Ship ~**

The evil ninja master known as Lothor was pacing angrily. His generals and two nieces watched him warily.  
He finally stopped pacing and turned sharply towards his throne where his nieces and genrals were, causing  
them to jump. "Those rangers have foiled my plans for the last time!" Marah, one of his nieces, asked him,  
"What are you going to do uncle?"

Lothor started to pace again, this time in thought. He snapped his fingers as an idea popped into his head,  
"I know. The Eclipse Rangers! They can finish off those pesky rangers for good!" Kapri, his other niece, frowned  
slightly with fear, "The Eclipse Rangers? But they're from one of the strongest ninja acadamies ever!" Lothor  
grinned evily, "I know. Come to me my Eclipse Rangers!" Two streaks of light shot upwards from Earth and headed  
for Lothor's ship.

Two female rangers appeared before Lothor. One was clad in gold trimmed with silver, the other was silver and  
trimmed in gold. They were the Solar and Lunar Eclipse Rangers. They bowed down to Lothor until he motioned them  
to stand, which they did. The evil ninja master spoke to them, "I have a task for you two." The Solar ranger spoke,  
"What do you need us to do, Master Lothor?" Lothor grinned, "I need you girls to destroy the power rangers!" The Lunar  
ranger nods, "As you wish, Master Lothor." They soon streaked back to Earth as Lothor began to laugh evilly.

**~ Reefside Skate Park ~**

Shane, the red wind ranger, was currently doing some sick skateboard tricks while his friends and fellow rangers  
cheered him on. Dustin, the yellow wind ranger, cheered his pal on, "Awesome dude!" Tori, the aqua blue wind ranger,  
agreed with Dustin, "Yeah Shane! That last trick was great!" Shane smiled and stopped before walking over to his friends.  
He high-fived Dustin just as Blake, the navy blue thunder ranger, and his brother Hunter, the crimson thunder ranger,  
walked up to them.

Blake spoke up first, "Hey guys! What's up?" Shane greeted the brothers with a high-five, "Man you guys missed it!  
I was catching some serious air time!" Hunter chuckled, "Sorry we missed it." Dustin was about to speak when their  
morphers went off. They all looked around before Shane answered, "Go for Shane." Cam, the green samurai ranger, spoke,  
"Hey guys. Sorry to ruin your fun but we have trouble at the quarry." Shane sighs, "We're on our way." Cam replies back,  
"I'll meet you guys there." Shane nodded to the others, who nodded back, "Let's go guys!"

**~ Reefside Quarry ~**

The rangers met up with Cam and looked around. Dustin spoke, "So where is everyone? I thought there was trouble?"  
As soon as he finished his last sentence, the ground behind them exploded, knocking them off their feet. Shane groaned  
as he started to get up, "You had to say it, didn't you?" Dustin groaned, "Me and my big mouth."

Suddenly, two figures walked out of the smoke. Tori looked up, "Who's that?" The two figures revealed themselves and  
started to laugh. The rangers stood back up. Shane glares at them from behind his visor, "What's so funny?" The Solar ranger  
spoke first, "You, that's what. I can't believe that you are the ones who keep our master from controlling the Earth. Pathetic."  
Cam growled, "Why you..!" Hunter held Cam back, "Hold up Cam! These girls are dangerous." Blake nods, "Yeah. They were  
trained at the Eclipse Acadamy. Lothor destroyed their acadamy with a surprise attack and brainwashed their rangers." Hunter  
nods, "They're known for being the strongest of all Ninja Acadamies."

The Lunar ranger chuckled, "He's right. We are the best and we're about to show you why." They both attacked the rangers  
without warning, making them fall to the ground, de-morphed and unconcious. The Solar ranger smirked from behind her visor,  
"Consider this a warning. Next time, we will destroy you!" They both laughed and disappeared, leaving the rangers alone and unconcious.

**!END ****OF ****PART ****1!**

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed part 1. Sorry if it seems short but it seemed longer when I was typing it on my Wordpad.  
Anyways, I have part 2 ready to go so I will post it soon. I wrote these stories back when I was like 13 or 14 yrs old. You know,  
back when the show was on tv. I hope you give me feedback on what you think of my story.**


	2. Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my OC's, the Eclipse Rangers. Everything else belongs to  
Saban. Lucky bastards.. Anyways, enjoy part 2! :)  
**

**PART ****2**

**~ Reefside Beach ~**

It's been nearly a week since the rangers were attacked by the Eclipse Rangers. Tori was at the beach,  
looking out at the sea while deep in thought. She was suddenly startled when someone sat down next  
to her without her sensing them. The person next to her chuckled, "I never took you for someone who  
could be startled so easily, Hanson."

Tori gets a good look at the girl sitting next to her and gasped, "Dani? Is that really you?"Dani smiled,  
"Long time no see Tori." Tori laughed and hugged the ravenette girl. She pulled back from the hug, "Where  
have you been? How have you been? Is Ty with you?" Dani chuckled, "Traveling. Good. And yes. She's back  
at the hotel room sleeping. You know how my cousin is. Sleep all day.." Tori finishes he sentence, "Party all  
night." They both laughed.

Once they had stopped laughing, Tori looked at Dani, "When did you guys get back?" Dani smiled, "A few  
days ago." Tori bit her lips before asking, "So, i'm guessing you're not making any of your custom bikini's  
anytime soon?" Dani shook her head, "Nope. But, i'll write down your order and fix you up as soon as I get  
the right equipment." Tori smiled, "Yay! Thanks!" Dani nods and pulls out a small notepad, "No problem. Now,  
what did you want?" The blond surfer thought it over, "I'll take a Neckholder Bikini with all over dolphin print in  
Microfibre fabric." Dani nods as she writes it down, "Ok. Now, what color did you want it?" Tori smiled, "A navy  
blue background with aqua blue dolphins."

Dani nodded and finished writing down Tori's order, "Ok got it! I'll get it to you as soon as I can get the store up  
and running again." Tori grinned, "Thank you!" Dani stood up and dusted the sand off her capris before looking  
back at Tori, "Well anyways, I gotta go. I'll come visit Storm Chargers sometime and i'll eve drag Ty with me."  
Tori giggled, "Ok. See you!" Dani waved bye as she walked away.

**~ Later ~**

A few minutes after Dani left, Tori stood up to leave when she spotted Blake walking towards her. Tori smiled as  
Blake finally reached her, "Hey Blake, what's up?" Blake smiled softly, "I was just wondering where you were. How  
are you?" Tori blushed faintly, "I'm ok. I was actually thinking about the Eclipse Rangers. How exactly do you guys  
know them?" Blake sighed, "Back when we worked for Lothor, we would train sometimes with them. We never saw  
their faces and they never saw ours. But Hunter and the Lunar ranger.. they had an attraction towards each other."

Tori blinked, "Really? I wonder how he felt about the fight the other day?" Blake frowned and ran his fingers through  
his hair, "He wasn't too happy about it. He sulked in his room the entire night." Tori frowned and was about to say  
something when she noticed that the sun was going down. She looked back at Blake, "Let's get going. I can drop you  
off at your apartment." Blake smiled and nodded, "Thanks Tori. I appreciate it." Tori smiled back, "Its no problem."

They both pile into Tori's van and started driving towards Blake and Hunter's apartment. As she drove, she told Blake  
about meeting her old friend Dani again. "I haven't seen her or her cousin Ty in at least two years. They left so suddenly  
that nobody knew where they went. Apparently, they were travelling or so she told me."

Blake frowned, "Do you think they might be the Eclipse Rangers?" Tori frowned, "No. At least, I hope not. Dani was always  
known as a borderline pacifast and Ty.. well, Ty was more of a party girl than a fighter. They both knew how to defend  
themselves but.. I never really knew them to be into martial arts." Blake sighs, "People can change Tori. Plus, remember  
what I said about them being brainwashed. But I hope you're right and they're not the Eclipse rangers." Tori nods as she  
stops in front of the apartments, "Me too. See you tomorrow Blake." Blake nods, "See you." He gets out of the van and  
waves goodbye to Tori as she drives off before heading into his apartment building.

**~ The Next Day - Storm Chargers ~**

Tori walked into Storm Chargers with Shane. The male was pouting slightly, "I still can't believe you saw Dani and she  
didn't mention me, not once!" Tori sighed and shook her head, "Shane, you guys had one date and that was before she  
left. I'm pretty sure she had other things on her mind when I was talking to her. Besides, she mentioned stopping by  
Storm Chargers." Shane sighed, "Ok then."

It was right after that, that Cam contacted them on their morphers, "Guys! Lothor's at the beach with the Eclipse Rangers."  
Shane looked at Tori, "Alright Cam we're on our way." Cam replied, "I'll contact the guys at the track and we'll meet you there."  
Shane nodded at Tori, "Let's go!"

**!END ****OF ****PART ****2!**

**Well.. there's part 2. I hope it was ok. I'm currently working on part 3 so please be patient. Also, in regards to my  
other stories like The Truth Comes To Light, I will try and add another chapter or two when I can. I'm currently  
blocked on this story. But I will continue it, I promise.**


	3. Part 3

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! I make no money by writing/posting this story! Please do not sue!**

**PART 3**

Lothor was pacing on the beach while the Eclipse Rangers stood still, patiently  
waiting for the rangers to show. Soon enough, the rangers appeared causing  
Lothor to stop his pacing and look at the rangers. He grinned over at them, "Well,  
well.. if it isn't the rangers. About time you showed up." Cam stepped forward and  
pointed at Lothor, "What are you doing here Lothor?"

Lothor frowned slightly, "Be patient nephew. I'm getting to it." Hunter growled,  
"Then get on with it already!" The Lunar Ranger looked at Hunter while the Solar Ranger  
growled back at him, "Do not dare to talk to our master in that tone, traitor!" Hunter  
growled again before looking at the Lunar Ranger, who looked away from him quickly.

Lothor chuckled, "Very well said my loyal Solar Ranger." The Solar ranger looked at her  
master and nodded, enjoying the praise. He started to speak again, "Now, as to why I  
am here. I came to show you rangers just how powerful my rangers truly are." Dustin  
spoke up, "But we already know just how powerful they are from the first time we met  
them." Lothor chuckled, "Ah, but they are much more powerful than you think Rangers.  
When you faced them the first time, they were only using a fraction of their power. But  
now, they will be using much more of their powers. Ladies, if you would please.. crush  
their spirits a little bit more."

The Eclipse Rangers nodded and got into a fighting stance. Lothor laughed, "Goodbye  
Rangers!" He continued to laugh as he teleported back to his ship. The Rangers also  
got into a fighting stance as soon as Lothor left. Shane looked at his team, "Ready  
guys?" They all nodded, "Ready!"

The Rangers attacked the Eclipse Rangers and a battle ensued. The Lunar Ranger fought  
against the Wind Rangers as the Solar Ranger fought against the Thunder and Samurai  
Rangers. In the end, both parties had to retreat. The Solar Ranger had gotten in a cheap  
shot at Hunter causing the Lunar Ranger to lose her focus as she looked over at Hunter  
and got hit full on by the Wind Rangers Storm Striker.

The Solar Ranger ran over to her partner and glared at the Rangers through her visor as  
they went to check on Hunter, "You might want to watch you back rangers. Cause next time,  
you won't survive!" She teleports back to Lothor's ship as the Rangers watch.

~Time Skip~

Shane sighed as he and his friends settled down in Ninja Ops, "Man, we got lucky today."  
Cam looked at Shane, "We?" He points to Hunter who was holding his injured ribs while Blake  
fussed over him. Dustin speaks up, "Well.. at least he's alive." Cam frowned and sighed,  
"True." Tori looked from Hunter and Blake to Shane and the others, "Guys.. what are we gonna  
do?" Shane sighed, "I don't know.. but we better come up with something fast."

**!END OF PART 3!**

**Sorry if the fight scene was lousy. I'm not really all that great with fight scenes but I'm  
trying to learn how to write them. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out.**


End file.
